


Energy's Taking Control

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Sterek Shorts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lydia Martin, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Erica Reyes, Beta Vernon Boyd, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is Seventeen Years Old, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Isaac Lahey, Rimming, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “Do you think we could fake our own deaths and run away to Mexico? I have family down there, we could totally do it.” Derek says as he turns his gaze back to the other omega, listening to the coach blow his whistle to end practice.“Derek, whatever you do, don’t turn around,” Isaac whispers as his eyes go wide. Derek frowns, not listening as Isaac tells him not to look and curses viciously when he does.“What the fuck! Fuck he should be illegal, I should call his dad and get him arrested for attempted murder, he can’t just do that!” Derek hisses as he feels slick start to soak his underwear. Stiles had stripped off his shirt as the team huddled together, wiping his face with the under armor to rid himself of the sweat that had built on his brow. There were moles dotting his creamy skin that Derek wanted to trace with his tongue, the lean muscle of the sweaty boy’s body doing awful things to Derek’s self-control.





	Energy's Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've had most of this written forever and just finished it today since I'm shit at smut but I tried and I hope you like it

“He’s staring again,” Erica greets as she sets her lunch down in front of Derek. Derek looks up from his book quickly at the words, seeing the tall brunette alpha Derek has had a crush on since 7th grade was indeed looking their way from his spot across the cafeteria. Derek ducks his head down and tries to hide the blush creeping up his face.

Derek had been pining after Stiles for years, too shy and too scared to try and talk to the alpha. Derek had presented as an omega at a young age, only 12 years old which was rare since most people presented around 14. Not only had he presented early, but he was also an omega, a male omega which was rare to come by. There was only one other male omega in the town and it was Derek’s best friend, Isaac. The two had become friends their freshman year when Derek had been sitting on the bleachers during lacrosse tryouts trying desperately not to stare at Stiles running around the field with the other alphas and betas.

Isaac, newly presented, had sat down next to him and asked Derek who he was pining after. Derek had blushed and try to deny it but Isaac had just said it takes one to know one and had confided in Derek about his crush on Scott McCall, Stiles’ best friend, and fellow alpha. After that day the two had become fast friends, bonding over their crushes on the best friends.

“He could just be looking over here, he’s not staring,” Derek mumbles into his book, Erica snorting at him while her boyfriend, Boyd, sighed heavily. Derek didn’t know why he was friends with the betas, they were the worse, trying to get his hopes up like Stiles would actually be interested in him.

“Sure, it’s not like he stares at you every day or anything,” Erica says, sarcasm dripping from her words.

“He doesn’t,” Derek protests tiredly, Isaac laying a comforting hand on his back.

“Please, he-”

“Erica, just the person I wanted to talk to. I heard Harris is making everyone pair up for a big project today. You’re going to be my partner.” Lydia _freaking_ Martin cuts in, standing to the side of the table with her hands on her hips. The redhead was one of the few female alphas in the school, beautiful, popular and terrifying making her a force to be wrecked with. She wasn’t asking Erica to be her partner, she was telling her, no one said no to Lydia Martin.

“Okay, sure,” Erica says after a moment, her eyes slightly wide as she stared at the other girl who smiled wickedly at her.

“Great, you can sit at my table when class starts and we’ll start discussing a topic. I expect nothing but an A.” Lydia nods, sending the table one last smile before walking off, her heels clicking with every step.

“Oh my God,” Isaac whispers in disbelief. “Did that actually just happen?”

“Erica, you and I are always partners in chemistry.” Derek reminds the beta, trying not to panic at the thought of having to find someone else to work with. Erica was his only friend in the class. Hell, his only friends were sat at this table right now.

“It’s okay Der, I’m sure someone else would love to work with you.” Erica states.

“Everyone else has friends in the class, the only person who will be free is Lydia’s usual partner and that’s-” Derek cuts himself off sharply, the realization of who he was going to have to work with hitting him.

“Stiles.” Erica finishes for him, her brown eyes wide as she put the pieces together. “It will be okay Der, it’s just one project.”

“My heat is in a week Erica, I’m gonna die of embarrassment if I work with him! He’s gonna smell how much I like him.” Derek hisses at the blonde.

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Boyd questions, raising an eyebrow at the omega.

“Yes!” Derek half shouts, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of Stiles finding out about his crush. The alpha had omega girls practically throwing themselves at his feet with his cocky smile and his windswept chestnut hair and his charming sense of humor. He was co-captain of the lacrosse team, a straight-A student who had the whole school wrapped around his finger, he would never be interested in a nobody like Derek.

“It will be fine Der, just pair up with someone else,” Isaac says with a gentle smile, at least one person understood.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek had a plan, as soon as Harris brought up the project he was going to ask an omega girl named Paige to be his partner and hope to God she said yes. He was prepared to beg if he had to, he knew the girl usually worked with her friend Heather but Derek was going to try to point out to the girl that a certain alpha didn’t have a partner in order to distract her from trying to work with Paige. The two girls were already seated when he entered the room so he made sure to sit at the table in front of them so he would be able to act fast. It was a good plan, he was sure it would work.

“Hey, mind if I sit here?”

Derek looked up from his book bag to meet a pair of honey colored eyes and a soft smile. Shit, he didn’t factor in the fact the only open seat in the room that Erica usually occupied would empty. The plan was not going as well as he hoped.

“Sure,” Derek mutters dropping his gaze as Stiles slides into the open seat.

“So I know Lydia stole Erica from you so if you want, we could work together.” Stiles offers offhandedly as he pulled a notebook and pen out of his bag. Derek tried very hard not to look at the boy’s long pale fingers, tries not to think about how they would feel inside of him. He fails miserably.

“O-Okay,” Derek stutters, his hands twitching in his lap as he attempted to pull his head out of the gutter. There goes his plan.

“Awesome,” Stiles smiles before Harris was yelling at them all to be quiet as he starts the lesson. Harris explains the project to everyone, saying they are to pick a topic they have covered this semester and write a six-page paper on it along with creating a demonstration that they will present to the class. Harris tells everyone whoever they are sitting by with be their partner and to get started on choosing a topic.

“So what do you think we should do? If we have to do a demonstration we should probably look at the last chapter.” Stiles starts, already flipping through his notebook. “What about luminol? That’d be cool right?”

“Sure,” Derek nods as he flips through his own notes.

“Hey,” Stiles whispers putting a hand over Derek’s own, the contact making Derek’s breathing hitch as he finally makes himself look up at Stiles when the boy doesn’t continue.

“You don’t have to agree with everything I say, I want to hear your opinion too, I know you got a beautiful big brain in there. I know you must have ideas.”

Derek didn’t know how he was expected to speak after Stiles had called a part of him beautiful, let alone when he had to look at that stupid perfect smile or those stupid perfect moles or those stupid perfect eyes. Derek didn’t deserve this kind of torture, he was just trying to survive high school and the universe was dangling this stupidly pretty alpha who cared about what Derek had to say right in front of his face. Derek was a good person Goddamn it, the universe could fuck off.

“It’s fine, I was going to suggest luminol or sulfuric acid,” Derek replies, proud that his voice didn’t shake from holding eye contact with the alpha.

“Alright, but I want you to know I’ll listen to all your ideas, you don’t have to agree with me because of our biology. I want you to be yourself.” Stiles tells him seriously.

“And what if being myself means agreeing just to get you to shut up?” Derek questions, feeling bold with the knowledge that Stiles didn’t look down at him for being an omega like most alphas.

“Then you’re going to be agreeing with me a lot because I’ve been told I don’t know how to shut my mouth unless something is filling it,” Stiles responds with a teasing grin. Derek feels his cheeks heat up and ducks his head down, breaking the eye contact. He really didn’t need to think about anything involving the boy’s mouth. Derek had to focus all his energy on trying not to soak his underwear with slick as he tried to get them on a safer topic.

“So um, when do you want to work on the paper?” Derek asks, peeking up at the boy from under his eyelashes.

“I have practice every day after school but we can do it at my house if you want, my dad will be at work so we’ll have privacy to concentrate,” Stiles remarks, his tongue darting over his bottom lip.

“Okay,” Derek responds, trying not to freak out at the thought of being alone with the alpha in his house. Derek wasn’t sure if he was going to survive this project.

“Do you want me to pick you up when I get out of practice?”

Derek imagines his sisters teasing him endlessly as the alpha picks him up from their house and knows it can never happen. He’ll never live it down.

“I can just wait at the field,” Derek tells the boy, getting to watch the alpha practice without needing an excuse for being there sounded a lot better than a lifetime of teasing.

“Alright cool,” Stiles smiles just before the bell rings signaling the end of class. “I’ll see you later Derek.”

Derek mumbles his own goodbye as the two-part, patting himself on that back for not making a fool of himself. Maybe he could do this.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Isaac I can’t do this, what if he wants to study in his room? How am I going to control myself surrounded by his scent.” Derek moans to the curly haired boy. They were both waiting on the bleachers as lacrosse practice went on, Isaac waiting for Scott who had been paired with him for the same project.

“Dude, you think I don’t understand? I have to ride on the back of his motorbike to get to his house! How am I not going to get turned on by that? Do you think Allison and Lydia are trying to kill us?”

“Why else would they steal Erica and Boyd to be their partners?” Derek sighs, his eyes following after Stiles as the alpha ran down the field to score a goal, shoulder checking a beta who got in his path. Derek tried not to squirm in his seat at the display, physical violence should not be a turn on.

“God look at him! How can he be so nice?” Isaac groans, waving a hand at where Scott was helping the beta off the ground, making sure he was alright.

“Do you think we could fake our own deaths and run away to Mexico? I have family down there, we could totally do it.” Derek says as he turns his gaze back to the other omega, listening to the coach blow his whistle to end practice.

“Derek, whatever you do, don’t turn around,” Isaac whispers as his eyes go wide. Derek frowns, not listening as Isaac tells him not to look and curses viciously when he does.

“What the fuck! Fuck he should be _illegal_ , I should call his dad and get him _arrested_ for attempted murder, he can’t just do that!” Derek hisses as he feels slick start to soak his underwear. Stiles had stripped off his shirt as the team huddled together, wiping his face with the under armor to rid himself of the sweat that had built on his brow. There were moles dotting his creamy skin that Derek wanted to trace with his tongue, the lean muscle of the sweaty boy’s body doing awful things to Derek’s self-control.

“I told you not to look,” Isaac mutters under his breath as Derek continued to stare at the shirtless alpha.

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t go to his house now!” Derek cries as the team breaks apart. “Fuck he’s coming over here, Isaac, Isaac do something.”

“What do you want me to do?” Isaac asks in panic as Stiles jogs over to the pair.

“Anything! Fuck he’s going to smell me, break my arm, hurry do it now!”

“I’m not going to-”

“Hey guys! Scott wanted me to tell you he’ll be out in a sec he’s just going to change real fast.” Stiles greets, directing his words at Isaac who nods once before Stiles’ honey eyes fall on Derek. Derek hopes his panic masks how turned on he is sitting in front of a shirtless Stiles, trying not to stare at the dust of hair that disappears into the boy’s shorts.

“I’m gonna shower quick before we head over to my place, I was thinking about ordering a pizza, what kind of toppings do you like?” Stiles asks as sweat beads down his tone chest, Derek tries not to stare. He’s not sure how successful he is.

“Meat, I like meat.” Derek blurts out, his eyes widening at his own words as Isaac chokes on air next to him. Panicked horniness was not a good look on Derek.

“You’re in luck so do I, I’ll order it now so we can pick it up on the way to mine.” Stiles nods, a smirk playing on his lips as Derek blushes red.

“Okay,” Derek mumbles as he averts his eyes, Stiles waving to them as he jogs to the locker room.

“Dude, I can’t believe you said that,” Isaac coughs, still trying to recover from his sudden choking.

“I’m just gonna go die of embarrassment now.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek sadly does not die, though not from a lack of trying. After he had gone to the bathroom to clean himself up he may or may not have stood in the parking lot hoping to be hit by a car. Isaac, the traitor, had pulled him onto the grass before someone could hit him. Derek needed new friends.

“Sorry it took so long, you ready?” Stiles calls out as Scott and he approaches the omegas. Stiles’ hair was damp from the shower, his red tee sticking to his chest like he hadn’t dried off properly and his gray sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He looked edible, Derek really wished Isaac had let him get hit by a car, it would be less painful than having to be stuck in an enclosed space with the alpha.

“Yeah,” Derek nods, the two waving goodbye to Scott and Isaac as they climb onto Scott’s motorbike. Stiles leads the way to his old blue Jeep, setting his bag in the backseat as Derek climbs into the passenger side. Stiles talks the entire way to the pizzeria, Derek only making small comments here and there as he tried to not get lost in the sound of the alpha’s soothing voice. Derek is thankful when they pick up the pizza, the smell of the food covering up Derek’s growing anxiety and slight arousal.

Stiles pulls into the driveway to his house and shuts off the car, leading Derek inside after taking the pizza from him.

“We can eat in my room, the kitchen chairs suck for studying,” Stiles states as he makes his way to the stairs, Derek dragging his feet behind him. He should have called his family and told them he loved them one last time, he wasn’t going to survive this.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Stiles smiles as he pushes open the door to his room, the smell of pure Stiles hitting Derek in the face like a train. Derek bit back the whimper that tried to escape him, shuffling into the room and trying to distract himself by looking around. There were clothes scattered around the floor, the bed poorly made and the walls filled with posters and what looked like police files.

“Uh, I wanna go into the FBI so I kinda pick through old murder cases to learn more about the killer's behavior,” Stiles explains when he catches Derek staring at the wall filled with crime scene photos and reports.

“Richard Chase, right?” Derek asks as he looks over the photos.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Stiles questions as he jumps onto the bed with the pizza and his bookbag.

“I read a lot,” Derek shrugs, his hands fidgeting at his side as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. The talk of serial killers wasn’t even helping him get himself under control. All he wanted to do was bury his nose into Stiles’ pillow and never leave.

“What do you want to do when we graduate?” Stiles asks, flipping open the pizza box and offering it to Derek first. Derek stomped down the voice in his head saying Stiles was providing for him as he gingerly picked up a slice.

“Um, I want to be a translator,” Derek admits as Stiles grabs his own slice and takes a huge bite. Derek looks away quickly, not being able to handle anything involving the alpha’s mouth. He was already feeling itchy and overheated from the overwhelming scent of the alpha’s room.

“That’s so cool! What languages do you speak?”

“Uh, Spanish, French, and I’m working on German and Russian,” Derek mutters with a small blush, taking a bite of his pizza to distract himself. Derek was proud of himself, he was actually managing to have a conversation with the Alpha and was only like, 60% turned on.

“Dude, that’s seriously impressive! I can say a few things in Polish but I’m pretty rusty.” Stiles replies, Derek chances a look up and regrets it immediately when he sees the alpha’s tongue poking out to lick up a drop of sauce that had gotten on the corner of his mouth. Derek cursed his body as a wave of heat rippled through him, his hole clenching around nothing and a small wave of slick hitting him.

“Fuck,” Stiles curses as he drops his pizza onto his chest face down, his eyes wide and his nostrils flaring. Shit Shit Shit, he totally smells it, Derek is going to die. Stiles can smell how turned on he is and it’s not okay on so many levels. He should have dragged Isaac to Mexico when he had the chance.

“Shit, um, I’m gonna change,” Stiles mutters after peeling the pizza off his shirt, pizza sauce staining the fabric now. Derek nods once biting his lip and taking deep breaths through his mouth to try and get himself under control. Just think about Harris naked or Laura being gross with her boyfriend in the hallway at school or just anything that isn’t Stiles.

“I swear I just did laundry,” Stiles mumbles to himself as he looks around for a new shirt. Derek can’t help but steal a quick glance at the boy, biting his cheeks hard enough to hurt as Stiles pulls the ruined shirt over his head and throws it to the side. It was bad enough Derek was in the alpha’s room, on the alpha’s bed but now said alpha is shirtless and wearing a baggy pair of sweatpants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips. It was Derek’s worst nightmare and favorite fantasy all rolled into one and he feels like he’s on fucking fire as another wave of burning heat rushes through him, his underwear becoming soaked in a matter of seconds as his eyes rank over the alpha’s naked chest.

Derek can’t hold back the whimper that claws up his throat as Stiles bends down to pluck a clean shirt from the floor, Stiles snapping up and turning to him with concern in his eyes. He’s still shirtless and painfully beautiful and it’s doing nothing to help Derek. Absolutely nothing.

“Shit, Derek.” Stiles curses as he rushes over, his expression half lust and half concern as he takes a good whiff of Derek’s scent. “Are you okay?”

Derek whimpers again as Stiles’ hand comes up to cup his cheek in comfort, another wave of slick hitting him, making Stiles curse under his breath.

“I think you’re going into heat,” Stiles states gently, his hand moving to feel Derek’s forehead.

“No, I have five more days. It’s always on time.” Derek shakes his head, he can’t be going into heat. Ever since he has presented they had come like clockwork and lasted six agonizingly long days.

“Being in an alpha’s room might have set you off, I didn’t know it was so close, I wouldn’t have brought you here if I did.” Stiles sighs heavily, his eyes full of shame which made Derek whine pitifully.

“Noo, I’ve been in Danny’s room a day before my heat and I was fine. It’s-” Derek cuts himself off before he can admit he’s wet because of Stiles. He rather admits to going into heat early than tell the boy about his enormous crush.

“Derek, I can smell it like my face is-I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to be able to control myself. You smell so fucking good, you need to get home before it hits fully and I won’t be able to stop myself.” Stiles grits through his teeth, Derek hadn’t noticed how tense the alpha was, his free hand fisting the bedding in a white knuckle grip, his eyes almost completely black with lust. All because of Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek whines high in his throat, his hole practically gushing slick when he realizes how badly the alpha is affected by him. That Stiles likes the way he smells, that Stiles might want Derek.

“Derek,” Stiles growls back, his hand moving down to grip Derek by the back of the neck. Derek moans softly, shivering as he bares his neck to the alpha.

“Derek, don’t-God, fucking hell.” Stiles rumbles as he surges forward, pressing Derek down onto the mattress in one swift movement. His nose buried into Derek’s neck and his body pressing Derek down.

“Please,” Derek begs, not sure what he’s asking for but knowing he just wants more. Doesn’t want Stiles to ever stop.

“How do you smell even better than usual? I didn’t think that was even fucking possible.” Stiles growls into his neck, his teeth dragging over the heated skin pulling a shiver out of the omega.

“You-you like how I smell?” Derek asks breathlessly, his mind beginning to fog up. Stiles’ scent was everywhere and having the source of it laid out on top of him was heavenly.

“I love it, fucking hatched an elaborate plan with Scott just to get close to you. Wanted to get to know you better so I could court you properly and sweep you off your feet.” Stiles replies, his words muffled from where he was still scenting Derek.

“Court me?” Derek definitely does not squeal, his voice is just a little high, just a little.

“Want to mate you, stuff you full of pups one day. God, you have no idea what you do to me.” Stiles groans, his lips latching onto the spot just under Derek’s ear.

“Please, want to, want you.” Derek whimpers back, his hands coming up to run over the smooth skin of Stiles’ back, sending a shudder through the alpha.

“Have to do it right, I don’t want this to be because I made you go into heat.” Stiles bites out, the words seeming to physically pain him.

“I’m not in heat, this-this is just because of you. You-fuck I can’t help it, you always do this to me.” Derek admits in a low voice, blushing hard when Stiles pulls back far enough to look him in the eyes.

“You're not in heat?”

”N-no,” Derek whispers back, biting his bottom lip hard, watching as Stiles took in a deep breath of air, of Derek’s scent.

”This is just for me? You got this wet just because I took my shirt off?” Stiles' voice is deeper than usual, a soft rumble that sends delicious shivers throughout Derek's whole body.

”Get this wet whenever I-I think too much about you,” Derek admits to the alpha. His nails digging into the muscle of Stiles’ shoulders.

”Fuck, Derek.” Stiles groans, dropping his head back down to nose along the length of the omega’s neck. Derek whines breathlessly, tilting his head to the side to give Stiles better access.

”Please, please can you-” Derek starts to beg, cutting himself off with a low moan when Stiles sinks his teeth into the meat of Derek's neck. Slick pouring out of him as he writhes under the alpha.

”We can- _fuck_ -we can do this now if you want, but afterward were taking it slow because I’m gonna court the fuck out of you,” Stiles promises, licking over the spot he just bit.

“Yeah-yeah please, just-” Derek whines scratching his blunt nails down the alpha’s back, rocking his hips up to rub his clothed erection against the other boy’s equally as hard cock.

“Fuck, off- _off now-_ you should never wear clothes, why are you wearing clothes?” Stiles breathes out as he practically rips Derek’s shirt over his head, his long fingers running over the heated skin of Derek’s chest. Derek bites his bottom lip at the touch, throwing his head back as Stiles works to pull his jeans and underwear down together.

“Turn over, need to get my mouth on you,” Stiles orders once Derek is naked, his words making the omega moan as he does as instructed, sticking his ass up in the air and folding his arms together to rest his head on top of them.

“You’re so wet for me,” Stiles praises as he runs a gentle finger over Derek’s soaked hole making the omega shiver at the contact.

“Stiles, please,” Derek begs, pressing his ass back towards the alpha in hopes the boy would just get to it already. Derek needed him to touch him, to sink his fingers into Derek’s tight heat, to taste him, anything as long as it was from Stiles.

“I got you, gonna give you what you need,” Stiles whispers pulling the omega’s cheeks apart, the cool air hitting his slick hole making the boy whine pitifully.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek gasps as Stiles dives right into it, licking a broad strip over the omega’s hole, his tongue dipping into the heat with feverish determination a second later. Stiles ate him out like a man starved for it, his big hands holding Derek open as the omega writhes and pants into the sheets. His hands gripping hard at the sheets to ground himself as Stiles took his apart with his tongue.

“Stiles,” Derek groans as the boy slips a finger in alongside his tongue, not wasting any time to add another finger. The filthy wet sound of Stiles’ fingers moving in and out mixing with the moans slipping out of Derek’s mouth.

“Gorgeous, so pretty for me, can’t believe you got this wet before I even touched you,” Stiles hums as he pulls back his fingers still working inside of Derek’s drenched hole, his free hand running over the heated skin of Derek’s back. Derek lets out a sad whine when Stiles takes his fingers out, the alpha shushing him softly as he rids himself of his sweats and boxers, positioning himself between Derek’s spread legs.

“C’mon just put it in me already,” Derek whines as he presses his hips back towards Stiles, the alpha grabbing him by the hips to keep him still.

“Patients baby, I’ll give it to you,” Stiles promises leaning over to press a kiss to the center of Derek’s back as he lines himself up with Derek’s wet hole. Derek gasps as Stiles starts to press in, his hole clenching around the head of Stiles’ cock in anticipation.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Stiles groans as he bottoms out, his nails digging into Derek’s hips as he lets himself get used to the tight heat surrounding him.

“Move,” Derek orders through his teeth, his arms shaking from trying to hold himself still. Stiles grunts in reply before pulling out slowly, pressing back inside in the next second with a hard trust of his hips. Stiles doesn’t hold back driving his cock in and out of Derek’s hole in a rough, fast pass. Derek can already feel himself getting close, his cock leaking precome heavily and his hole producing more slick then Derek ever thought possible.

“Not gonna last,” Stiles pants out, pressing his sweaty chest to Derek’s back as he hammers his cock into Derek. Stiles bites down hard onto Derek’s shoulder causing the omega to cry out and shudder in pleasure, his cock twisting as another wave of heat rushing through him.

“Want-want you to come inside me, want you to-to knot me,” Derek moans, Stiles cursing profoundly above him as his hips stutter in their rhythm.

“Derek- _fuck_ -you can’t just say shit like that, I don’t even know if you’re on the pill I-”

“I am, please please want you to-” Derek cuts in, whining high in his throat as he feels Stiles’ knot starting to take shape on every inward thrust.

“Jesus Christ, Derek,” Stiles grunts pressing in a handful of times before his knot in locking inside of Derek and the alpha is coming with a low groan, Derek following him only seconds later spilling all over the sheets untouched. Stiles collapses forward on top of Derek’s back panting hard, still locked inside and still coming.

“Fuck that was perfect,” Stiles breathes out dropping a kiss to Derek’s shoulder before resting his head against the sweaty skin. “You’re perfect,”

“You’re heavy,” Derek grumbles back making Stiles chuckle before the alpha was rolling them over onto their side, his long arms wrapped around Derek’s waist.

“We did this a little backward,” Stiles mutters into Derek’s neck.

“A little,” Derek agrees.

“I wasn’t kidding, I’m going to court you,” Stiles whispers gently, his breath warm against Derek’s skin. Derek smiles shyly to himself, intertwining his fingers with the alpha’s tightly. This may not have been the way either of them wanted to start their relationship but feeling Stiles' arm around him and his knot still locked inside him he couldn't find the motivation to care. Not when Stiles liked him back, had planned for them to be lab partners just to get close to Derek. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that,”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks but I tired


End file.
